Los chicos son mejores que las flores
by ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS
Summary: En la tierra hay dos clases de mundo. Mi mundo, un mundo difícil en donde la supervivencia del más apto es la ley. Su mundo. Un mundo fácil en donde su posición la tuvo al nacer junto con todo lujo y comodidad. Y ahora, de alguna manera entre a su mundo, sin saber que esa sería mi entrada a muchos problemas...Basado en Boys Before Flowers y Hana Yori Dango...SasuSaku...AU
1. Prologo

Naruto

Los chicos son mejores que las flores – Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

BASADO EN: HANA YORI DANGO Y BOYS OVER FLOWERS

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece le pertenese a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, si me pertenesiera ya Sasuke-kun volveria a Konoha y se va con Saku-chan ¬¬, la historia tampoco me pertence le pertenece a Yōko Kamio (creadora del anime Hana Yori Dango) , lu unico q me pertenece son los locos detallitos q se me ucorrio añadir

AU y un poco de OCC x parte de algunos personages

Summary:

En la tierra hay dos clases de mundo Mi mundo, un mundo difícil en donde la supervivencia del más apto es la ley. Su mundo. Un mundo fácil en donde su posición la tuvo al nacer junto con todo lujo y comodidad. Y ahora, de alguna manera entre a su mundo, sin saber que esa sería mi entrada a muchos problemas

* * *

**Los chicos son mejores que las flores**

Prologo

Miro sus ojos llenos de tristeza, tragándome las ganas de gritarle que todo lo que acababa de decir era mentira, decirle nuevamente que lo amaba y que no quería separame de el, pero no podía.

¿Porque?

Porque su vida es injusta

La vida no es justa. Y eso se aplica a muchas cosas

En lo económico, en el estatus, en los prejuicios pero en lo que mas duele es en el amor

Uno nunca elige de quien enamorarse, a veces con mucha suerte, es de alguien que te gusta. Otras veces es alguien inesperado como tu mejor amigo o alguien así.

Pero lo que es realmente injusto es enamorarte de alguien a quien odias y no solo eso que ese alguien te traiga problemas por el simple hecho de haberte enamorado

Es cierto, la vida es injusta, pero hay quien dice que el amor lo puede con todo y que el verdadero amor siempre vencerá al final

Bueno, eso es algo que nunca llegue a comprender y sinceramente viviendo todo lo que viví, deje de creer en aquel dicho

Yo me enamore de la ultima persona que hubiera esperado, ambos sufrimos tanto por tratar de estar juntos

¿Para que…?

Para que ese hombre destruyera todo aquel esfuerzo y al final lograra su objetivo

Separarnos

Al final todo había sido para nada y resulto siendo un esfuerzo sin sentido

-¿Alguna vez me viste como una persona normal?-pregunto sujetando mis hombros

Desvié la mirada soltando una lágrima

-No-murmure evitando sus profundos ojos negros-para mí siempre serás Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero del grupo Uchiha. Es algo que siempre estuvo presente desde que te conocí-

* * *

OKI

e aqui el prologo pa mi nueva historia ^^ una super mezcla entre Hana Yori Dango y Boys Over Flowers gg bueno antes de comenzar y pa aclarar a las que vieron estas dos bellas series:

ESTO ES UN BASADO EN... no es una adaptacion, si bien el trama es el mismo hay varias cosas q decidi cambiar pa q la historia sea mas complicada gg

llegamos a los 5 RR y la continuo vale? nu es amenaca gg (oculta pistola XO)

mi lema y tambien el de una de las autoras q maaas admiro (Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk-sempai, Si te gusta el SasuSaku lee sus adaptaciones gg son las mejores XD) es:

**ACTUALIZACIÓN ****=REVIEWS**

Y yo en lo personal me considero una Reviadicta XP (q mala inventando palabras ¬¬)

Asi q dejen sus bellos reviews xfaaa

XD bye byeee hasta el proximo caap! .


	2. Capitulo 1 Firmar mi propia sentencia

Naruto

Los chicos son mejores que las flores – Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

BASADO EN: HANA YORI DANGO Y BOYS OVER FLOWERS

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece le pertenese a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, si me pertenesiera ya Sasuke-kun volveria a Konoha y se va con Saku-chan ¬¬, la historia tampoco me pertence le pertenece a Yōko Kamio (creadora del anime Hana Yori Dango) , lu unico q me pertenece son los locos detallitos q se me ucorrio añadir

AU y un poco de OCC x parte de algunos personages

Summary:

En la tierra hay dos clases de mundo Mi mundo, un mundo difícil en donde la supervivencia del más apto es la ley. Su mundo. Un mundo fácil en donde su posición la tuvo al nacer junto con todo lujo y comodidad. Y ahora, de alguna manera entre a su mundo, sin saber que esa sería mi entrada a muchos problemas

* * *

"Violeta se esconde cobardemente tras una cortina"

Iris: ¬¬ bueno en nombre de mi hermana les digo que hay una razon x la que se tardo tanto...pero no la pondremos aca xq sabemos que quieren leer el cap ahora mismo y...bueno esto de por si ya es distracción ¬¬

ADVERTENCIA! lemmon...pa mi que esta suave...bueno yo lo escribi ¬¬ pero Violeta dice que qdo algo fuert...naa ustedes diran ^^

¡DISFRUTEN EL CAP!

PS: sslovecoolss : este cap es para ti! mi primer RR ^^

* * *

**Los chicos son mejores que las flores**

Capitulo 1. Firmar mi propia sentencia

"_La corporación japonesa Uchiha, a sido seleccionada para ser el mas grande patrocinador el las próximas olimpiadas de Londres 2012"_

"_A pesar de la crisis económica mundial, Japón no a dejado de crecer y desde aquello la que ha mantenido el estatus de mejor compañía y a ha seguido creciendo hasta alcanzar el nivel de una renombrada corporación multinacional es el mundialmente conocido grupo Uchiha"_

"_Desde electrodomésticos, energéticos, automóviles y telecomunicaciones el conglomerado fue convertido en una empresa de renombre y si usted es ciudadano japonés, reconocerá con mas facilidad el logotipo de la empresa y el nombre del presidente Fugaku Uchiha. _

_Al incrementar sus importaciones a un millón de yenes diarios El fundador Sojobo Uchiha*, padre del actual presidente de la compañía fue invitado a la casa presidencial. En lugar de recibir una medalla dijo:_

_-Señor presidente permítame construir la mejor escuela donde mis nietos puedan asistir-"_

"_Y así se creo la escuela Konoha Gakuen._

_Nunca antes éxito, en la historia de Japón, una escuela de esa clase. La cual fue respaldada por el presidente, quien creía que una buena educación era parte del desarrollo económico, inclusive creo una ley especial para dar cabida a esta escuela"_

"_Hoy en día se dice que si en el currículum de una persona no aparece el nombre de esta escuela, que se abstenga de solicitar empleo. Aquellos que se gradúen de esta honorable escuela serán bien aceptados en las esferas de la alta sociedad"_

"_Esta institución académica esta echa para que, solo el uno por ciento de la población asista a ella, y por lo tanto mantuvo la reputación de una escuela elite"_

"_Desde que un estudiante es aceptado en el jardín de niños, tiene el camino asegurado para cursar la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria e incluso la universidad"_

"_Esta institución es objeto de celos por parte de los estudiantes comunes. Sin embargo esta escuela de ricos y famosos, es victima de turbios rumores acerca del comportamiento de sus alumnos"_

* * *

Una joven pelirrosa caminaba, por unos increíblemente grandes prados, confundida llevaba un montón de cajas con distintos dulces japoneses mientras entraba a la famosa escuela elite Konoha Gakuen. Temari había sido muy espesifica respecto a aquella persona, era un cliente muy importante y el paquete debía llegar a salvo y a tiempo

Pero… ahora aquello le parecía algo muy difícil en aquel momento pues…

¡Estaba perdida!

Aquel lugar no podía ser realmente una escuela, ¡era enorme! Incluso juraría que vio centro de equitación ¿¡para qué demonios querían un centro de equitación!?¿En que afectaba los estudios el aprender a cabalgar?

Su comedor era enorme incluso tenían tres o cuatro chef… Parecía una enorme restaurant

Dio un suspiro cansado y continuo buscando a aquella persona. Según aquel papel el nombre del cliente era Shin…

-¿Escucharon lo que pasó con Buroshi?-

-Me contaron que recibió una tarjeta roja y que le dieron una paliza en los baños-

-¿Cuanto crees que dure?-miro curiosa a la joven que hablaba en una de las mesas de aquel comedor

-bueno…-

-¡oigan vamos a la terraza, parece que Buroshi va a tirarse!-escucho a un chico que gritaba tras ella

-¿en serio, no es una de sus bromas?-pregunto otro mientras corría hacia el

-no es en serio, esta cubierto de sangre… ¡vamos!-termino el primer chico mientras corría junto al otro en dirección a la puerta

Observo como todos los estudiantes desalojaban la sala apresurados. Realmente aquellos riquillos tenían mucho tiempo libre, poniendo tarjetas de colores, tirarse de edificios y eso de dar palizas a ese tal Buroshi le parecía algo…

Dio vuelta sobre sus talones y salió corriendo en dirección al edificio principal debía apresurarse

* * *

Llego al edificio y vio como un joven se balanceaba en el borde de la terraza mientras pasaba de lado a los chicos reunidos al frente del edificio

-¡Hazlo ya!-

-¡ahora!-

-¿Qué fue lo que les dije? no duro ni una semana-

-Si. Por lo menos el ultimo duro tres semanas el solo duro un día-

Subió las escaleras con desesperación, en dirección al grupo de estudiantes que se encontraban en la azotea del enorme edificio. Llego a los últimos escalones y abrió la puerta

-Eh Buroshi deberías dejar de meterte en estos problemas-

-Realmente…en que demonios pensabas al retar a los F4-

Al entrar al lugar vio como un grupo de muchachos con el elegante uniforme de aquella escuela, rodeaban a un joven con el mismo atuendo, el cual estaba parado en el borde del edificio

Miro extrañada como el chico los miraba con furia, era un muchacho atractivo cabello azulado y ojos de un profundo color negro

-¿esto es lo que buscan? Bien les daré lo que me piden-

Lo vio suspirar un par de veces decidido a tirarse

-¡ESPERE, ESPERE! –comenzó a gritar dirigiéndose a el

El la mira extrañado mientras ella se acercaba

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

- Le traigo una entrega, de la tienda de dulces, son 500 yenes ¿no es mucho verdad?

Apenas termino de decir aquello escucho las risas de los demás estudiantes y vio la cara molesta del joven

-esta bien…se lo daré a mitad de precio vale, por favor siga comprando nuestros dulces-ofreció inocentemente sin tener idea de lo que enserio pasaba en la cabeza del joven

-ahora que muera…cóbralo en mi casa- murmuro el peliazul

-ash ahora que muera…-se quejo la joven pensando en el trabajo que seria ir hasta la casa de aquel tipo-oh….mu…muera…se va a morir ahora ¿po…porque?-

El chico desvió la mirada mientras ella revisaba el lugar volteando la cabeza

-quiere suicidarse…cu…cuando asiste a esta escuela…-

-esto no es una escuela es el infierno- afirmo el ojinegro mientras miraba alrededor

-no…-le negó la chica mirándolo con ironía-el infierno se encuentra allá afuera ¿no a escuchado de los exámenes de admisión?-

-¿y tu has escuchado de los F4?-

-f…Fque?...F4 ¿Qué es eso?-

-En cuanto recibes una tarjeta roja te vuelves presa de la escuela- aclaro el mientras echaba una mirada despectiva a los estudiantes que le observaban

-eso no me parece justo-le reclamo molesta-eso tipos se creen mucho solo por estudiar en este lugar

El chico la miro un momento y sonrió sinceramente

-realmente espero que en mi otra vida pueda vivir tranquilo como tu-dicho esto el chico volteo y hizo ademan de subir al barandal a punto de saltar

Ella rápidamente reacciono y jalo al chico junto a ella, mientras sin darse cuenta una de las jóvenes tomaba fotos de aquel echo

* * *

"¡_KONOHA GAKUEN DEBE SER CLAUSURADA!_

_¡QUE LA CIERREN QUE LA CLAUSUREN!"_

Leía molesta un libro de medicina mientras escuchaba la televisión

"_me encuentro en el lugar donde se lleva a cabo la manifestación en contra de las empresas Uchiha y el sistema de educación privilegiado, escuchemos la opinión de algunas personas que se encuentran aquí"_

Cerró el libro y se dirigió al lugar donde Hinata y Matsuri veían las noticias

"_-hola, ¿Por qué apoyas esta protesta?-_

_-mi amigo también fue intimidado en esa escuela, y la abandono-respondió un joven mirando a la cámara-los demás estudiante, acumulamos mucho estrés por culpa de los exámenes de admisión en la universidad…-_

Cogió el control remoto de las manos de Matsuri y apago el aparato con gesto de molestia

-Sakura que sucede-pregunto Hinata confundida por la reacción de la pelirrosa

-no me digas que ahora que eres famosa, te da pánico escénico- añadió Matsuri con burla

Miro molesta a su compañera, Matsuri, una joven castaña de pelo corto y negros ojos. La mayoría del tiempo sencilla, humilde y algo tímida como Hinata, pero cuando encontraba un tema que le hiciera gracia era capas de convertirse alguien burlona y levemente cínica. Maldita bipolar

-Matsuri no la molestes- le reclamo Hinata molesta. Hinata era su mejor amiga, desde que tenía memoria. Su lacio cabello, era negro como la noche con leves franjas azules y ojos de un extraño pero hermoso color perla, su rostro parecía mas el de una muñeca de porcelana pues tenia rasgos suaves y extremadamente delicados. Contuvo las ansias de sonreír al verla defenderla, también recordando el día en que sus padres la habían llevado a su casa

Era aun mas complicada que Matsuri, al principio es realmente tímida y callada, inclusa se la oía tartamudear de vez en cuando, pero cuando se la conocía mejor su personalidad daba un giro de trescientos sesenta grados pues se convertía en alguien bastante energética y animada, casi como ella solo que menos impulsiva

-en serio Sakura, a ti no te interesan ni en lo mas mínimo esos F4?- pregunto Matsuri interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y tratando de arrebatarle el control remoto de las manos

-eso es cierto- afirmo Hinata- según los rumores son increíblemente guapos y de familias muy adine…-

-Pues a mi me parecen unos idiotas –opino la pelirrosa- ¡¿no vieron que casi causan un suicidio?! Son unos inconscientes que no saben…-

-No deberías hablar de las personas sin conocerlas- le interrumpió una voz tras ella

Las tres jóvenes voltearon, encontrándose con una joven rubia con las manos en la cintura y les miraba con un gesto de desaprobación

Era Temari la dueña del negocio, una mujer alta con un su rubio cabello peinado en cuatro coletas, a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella era una de las pocas personas a las que Sakura admiraba, incluso llego a considerarla como una hermana mayor. Ella había cuidado de ella y Hinata desde que tenían quince años y llevaba el negocio de sus padres sin problemas aun siendo solo tres años mayor que ella. Era una mujer calculadora y jamás se le escapaba ni un solo detalle

-Matsuri ven para que te de tu cheque, para eso viniste ¿no?-dijo mirando al la castaña- ¡y ustedes!- añadió señalando a las dos chicas que continuaban sentadas frente al televisor-¡preparen todo para cerrar, que se hace tarde!-

Dicho esto la rubia entro en su oficina seguida de Matsuri, dejando a ambas jóvenes aun sentadas

-es una lastima que Matsuri deba irse a estudiar a Hokaido ¿no crees Sakura?-comento Hinata mientras se levantaba para cerrar la puerta

-ahora que conozco a esos F4, me alegra que no consiguiera entrar a Konoha Gakuen- le contesto la pelirrosa levantándose y acomodando las cajas de dulces de muestra- Suna Gakuen será lo mejor-

La ojiperla rio un momento mientras se dirigía a ella

-Ambas escuelas son muy famosas ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Konoha Gakuen - Suna Gakuen, me suenan bastante-

-según las noticias, el presidente nombro esa escuela, poniéndole un nombre similar a la escuela que el mismo fundo que fue Suna Gakuen-

-¡¿el presidente fundo una escuela, aparte de Konoha Gakuen?!-

-claro el fundo una escuela antes de eso, ahora su hijo mayor es quien esta a cargo de ella-

-ahí no hay F4 o cualquier cosa similar ¿no?-

-no…no lo creo- murmuro Hinata mirándola extrañada

-me alegro, porque prefiero que Matsu deje sus estudios, a que se encuentre con alguien similar a esos idiotas

-¿Realmente son tan malos?-pregunto la pelinegra ayudándole con aquellas cajas-¿Los viste siquiera?-

-¡No es necesario verlos! ¡No oíste, casi causan que ese tal Shin se suicide!-respondió realmente exaltada la ojijade

-Ya te lo dije, según los rumores son obras de arte vivientes-afirmo Hinata mientras la mirada brillosa-Ojala algún día llegues a conocerlos-

Sakura simplemente la miro un momento y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza

-realmente el hablar así no te queda para nada-

* * *

"_esa es una escuela para los mas inteligentes, ni siquiera enseñan lenguas extranjeras y tampoco es una escuela de ciencias, solo es una escuela para niños ricos, yo creo que deberían cerrarl…"_

Un hombre de cabellos negros sentado en un escritorio, apago el televisor visiblemente molesto mientras dirigía la mirada a la mujer pelinegra que tenia en frente

-Lo lamento-comenzó a hablar la mujer- ahora mismo el departamento de relaciones publicas esta tomando cartas sobre el asunto, ya esta bajo control-

-¿Bajo control?- le corto el hombre- Mikoto ¡A eso le llamas estar bajo control!-

La mujer simplemente bajo la mirada, apenada

-Si estuviera bajo control- continuo el pelinegro alzando la voz- No hubieran dejado que el nombre de Sasuke saliera de la boca de los reporteros-

-Lo siento, no hay escusas- se disculpo Mikoto aun con la cabeza gacha-el president…-

-¡es cierto! No hay escusas- le interrumpió- si no fueras la esposa de Fugaku yo…-

-¿Tu que Madara?- le interrumpió una voz desde la puerta

Ambos voltearon para como un hombre pelinegro se adentraba en la oficina mirando molesto al hombre de nombre Madara

-Si hay un problema _mi _hijo- dijo dando énfasis a la palabra mi- creo que al primero que deberías avisar es a mi, en lugar de comenzar a gritar a mi esposa sin ningún motivo-

-Fugaku, creo que no entiendes muy bien el asunto, esto afectara no solo con los padres de los estudiantes si no también con las ventas y la economía del lug…-

-en cuanto los estudiantes-volvió a interrumpirle- Orochimaru ya se encargo de aquello, ahora sobre las ventas yo como el director de esta compañía apagare el fuego que esa jovencita encendió- concluyo mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer y la guiaba a la salida

- y como se supone que apagaras ese fuego-le reto el hombre molesto por los comentarios de aquel azabache

-¿sabes porque la opinión publica intimida?- pregunto Fugaku y al no escuchar respuesta continuo hablando-es porque la gente es ignorante, no entienden razones-le sonrió arrogantemente mientras se daba la vuelta- nuestro padre siempre lo dijo Madara, todo Uchiha sabe que la única persona que puede apagar el fuego es quien lo inicia-

Dicho esto salió del lugar, dejando entrar otro pelinegro

-señor habla el primer ministro-

-y que esperas Kakuzu pásamelo- respondió el hombre bastante molesto- habla el subdirector Uchiha…no se preocupe, el director ya se ocupo de eso…si…si…esto se pone interesante- concluyo formulando una cínica sonrisa

* * *

-Bueno Matsu nos veremos mañana temprano- se despedía Sakura con una sonrisa

-¿a que hora sale tu vuelo Matsuri-chan?-pregunto Hinata mientras salían por la puerta trasera del lugar

Creo que a las siete y media, ya le dije a Temari-san que les avisara- contesto la castaña tras ellas seguida por Temari que apagaba las luces del lugar- no les dijo qu…-

Las jóvenes fueron interrumpidas por un montón de flashes delante de ellas

-¿Sakura-san que opina sobre la escuela Konoha Gakuen?- pregunto uno de los periodistas

-¿Esta usted de acuerdo con la conducta de los llamados F4?

Antes de que pudiera contestar nada Matsuri tomo a ambas chicas por las muñecas y acho a correr

-¡Matsuri! Espera un momento Temari-san aun sigue ahí –grito Sakura

La castaña continúo corriendo ignorando las palabras de la joven

-No te preocupes Saku- contesto Hinata en su lugar- de seguro que llegara tranquilamente a casa-

* * *

Había salido corriendo del lugar apenas vio a los camarógrafos, si de alguna manera la veían por ahí tendría que huir otra vez y la idea de dejar a Hinata y Sakura a su suerte realmente no se veía nada tentadora

Estaciono la motocicleta en la puerta del garaje cuando sintió una presencia tras ella

-Temari-sama –

Suspiro sonoramente, hace años que no oía que se usara ese adjetivo junto a su nombre, volteo cansadamente, encontrándose así con una mujer pelinegra acompañada por varios guardaespaldas y tras ellos dos o tres autos negros

-antes que digas nada, podrías decirme que como me encontraron y si eres la única que lo sabe Mikoto- pregunto mientras miraba aburrida a la mujer

-se me concedió esta información solo a mi y a estos hombres, que son de mi entera confianza- contesto secamente la azabache

-y el motivo de tu grata visita es…-

-quería ofrecerle algo a la joven Sakura Haruno-

* * *

Sakura y Hinata a la esquina de su casa, con la respiración entrecortada, Matsuri les había echo correr hasta el cansancio con la escusa de que escapaban de los periodistas, pero en realidad la castaña quiera que la acompañaran a su casa

-Realmente, Matsu es bastante astuta- murmuro Sakura

-debimos prever esta situación, después de todo lo estuvo haciendo desde que comenzó a trabajar con nosotras

Sakura rio divertida recordando las escusas que ponía la castaña para que le acompañaran

-Sakura…-llamo su atención la ojiperla-este mes es el viaje escolar pero no es suficiente para ambas y aun debes dos mensualidades-

-ya lo se…- murmuro la pelirrosa con un tono deprimido- no me animo a pedirle presado a Temari-san, ya le debemos mucho-

Ambas sentían exactamente lo mismo, ya que Temari tras la muerte de los padres de Sakura le habían dejado todo a la rubia, incluyendo a las dos niñas. Hinata era una estudiante becada pero eso no restaba el echo de que Sakura si tenia que pagar

-lo se pero…-la pelinegra paro repentinamente-esto…Sakura ¿porque hay un montón de autos negros frente a nuestra casa?-

Ambas aceleraron el paso y entraron rápidamente al lugar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Temari en la mesa bebiendo te con una mujer pelinegra

-oh Sakura, Hinata ya llegaron- saludo incorporándose

Mikoto miro con sorpresa a ambas chicas pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Temari hablo primero

-ellas son Sakura y Hinata Haruno, soy su tutora desde hace dos años y…-miro fijamente a la mujer antes de continuar-soy la única familia que les queda

Mikoto no tuvo necesidad de otra palabra, captando casi de inmediato el verdadero contenido en aquella frase

-Ella es Mikoto Uchiha y vino a proponerte algo Sakura- mascullo Temari haciéndole señas para sentarse- Hinata ve a tu habitación ¿bien?

Tras dudarlo un momento, Hinata se dirigió a la habitación después de realizar una leve inclinación en señal de despedida

Sakura se sentó al lado de Temari trayendo con ella un incomodo silencio

-Bueno Sakura quisiera hablarte con respecto a la escuela Konoha Gakure y sobre la posibilidad de…-

-Señora Mikoto -interrumpió algo exaltada- yo no hice nada mas que agarrar a ese chico, la culpa la tienen esos F4 pues…-

-Sakura-le llamo la atención Temari-deja terminar a Mikoto-

-gracias, bueno dejando de lado aquel incidente, quiera hablarle sobre la posibilidad de que usted continúe sus estudios en nuestra escuela –

-¡¿Disculpe?!-

-El señor presidente tiene en mente otorgarle una beca, debido a sus altas calificaciones y a su destreza en el deporte de la natación-

Ella se quedo en shock si bien sus notas eran altas pero habían en su salón mejores, si bien era buena en natación lo había dejado a sus quince debido a que no podría ir seguido a practicar. En ese momento estaba segura que eso era un astuto plan para silenciar los rumores sobre aquella escuela

Pero…

También debía pensar en Hinata, si iba a aquella escuela ayudaría bastante con los estudios de su amiga. Desde niñas había prometido hacer lo posible para el bien de la pelinegra, aun si se tratara de estudiar en el mismo lugar que las personas más arrogantes del planeta

Bajo la mirada escondiendo su tristeza en realidad la decisión se encontraba dicha en cuanto entro a aquel lugar

-¿Donde debería firmar?-pregunto en voz baja sorprendiendo a todos en aquella sala, incluyendo a Temari

La rubia estaba segura que al final aceptaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Le sonrió con tristeza, aquella niña a la que consideraba su hermana menor, había crecido bastante

Mikoto deslizo solo una hoja para la inscripción por la mesa

-los demás papeles los llenara tu tutora- dijo mientras miraba a la rubia- tu solo debes firmar esta boleta y estarás inscrita

Sakura firmo rápidamente y se levanto aun con la cabeza gacha

-Lo lamento, pero debo retirarme, fue un placer-hizo una leve inclinación y se dirigía al cuarto donde momentos atrás Hinata entrara

En cuanto la pelirrosa abandono la habitación Temari y Mikoto se levantaron de sus asientos casi al mismo tiempo

-Te acompañare a la puerta- ofreció la rubia- gracias por no decirle que llene los papeles antes, eso la habría enojado-

-No es nada- contesto la mujer volteando al momento de llagar a la puerta- tiene usted unas inquilinas muy interesantes Temari-sama, creo que contradice totalmente sus ideales de una vida pacifica y sin contacto con….los de nuestra clase-

-no pude evitarlo - mira a la mujer envenenada mente mientras le abría la puerta-por el bien de estas chicas te suplico que no le digas nada a nadie-

La mujer simplemente asintió y se inclino en gesto de despedida, volteando casi al momento en que Temari cerraba la puerta con cierta fuerza

* * *

Cerro la puerta de la habitación restringiendo las lágrimas, noto que Hinata ya se había dormido así que en silencio y sin prender la luz avanzo hacia su propia cama

Ya recostada supuso las monos a rostro casi al borde del llanto, aunque haya sido por Hinata le dolía bastante el hecho de tener que estudiar con esa gente. Le molestaba haber caído en el mismo lugar que esos riquillos de cuarta

Que lo único que hacían era colocar tarjetas multicolores. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era el echo de que lo hacia por su mejor amiga

Aun así no podía evitar recordar la sensación que sintió al firmar aquella boleta, pues simplemente la describiría como…

_Firmar mi propia sentencia_

* * *

Violeta: bueno...HOLA ^^" si ya se que quieren matarme...creanme no fue mi culpa...yo trate de actualizar pero..la familia...los amigos...el colegio...y todo eso que conlleva...existir ¬¬...pero creanme la verdadera culpable es IRIS!

Iris:O.o eh?!

Violeta: -.-...siii ...na la culpa es del colegio y las clases... malditos

**aqui esta la conti y espero que la disfruten ^^**

.

.

waa funciono lo de los 5 RR...bueno...

A RESPONDER LOS RR (^o^)/

-Sakura Kiryuu: aqui esta el cap ^^ espero que lo disfrutes y poder verte en el proximo cap XD

-Darkzuryan: vivaaa una lectora mas! bueno espero que sigas queriendo leerla XD

-harunoakatsuki:...ara o_o en serio ya hicieron algo asi?...U_U y yo crei q seria la primera..bueeno! q bueno q te hayan gustado ambos asi te ubicaras mejor XD aqui va el 1er cap y espero q te guste...

-Ladyrose23: como dije... es genial q hayas visto el dorama xq! sin eso solo seria una historia mas sobre Sasuke-chan y Saku spero q te guste el cap ^^

-sslovecoolss:...mmm me huele a Kpoper ^^ el oppa lo dice todo! siii = me dio penita cuando Hyun Joong se qda solito :o tan lindo y tierno y eso ¬¬ tarada le rechaza cuando le propone matrimonio ¬¬ bueno eso es agua pasada XD hare un fic sobre el muy pronto XD solo debo encontrar tiempo ¬¬...ME ALEGRA ENCONTRAR UNA KPOPER EN ESTE MUNDO DE OTAKUS ^^ debes entender q se siente amar con locura a tu oppa ^^ bueeno me alargo...spero verte en los proximos caps ^^

.

.

bueeeno a todas ustedes solo decir...LAS ADOOOROOOO amo mis lectoras como si fueran mis...lectoras? bueno las adoro XD vivo de sus RR XD

como dije en el anterior cap...y de seguro lo habran notado las que vieron el dorama coreano/japones, el anime o manga...q esto no se parece a los antes mencionados... y es porque... es un basado en! no una adaptacion ok? creanme sera una historia parecida pero muuuuy diferente a la original...asi que...

xfaaa los tomates tirenselos a Iris!

Iris: ¬¬ a mi porque...

Violeta: xq soy alergica a la nuez TT-TT

Iris: y eso q...

VIoleta: bueno eso...lamento la tardanza y prometo no tardar tanto la proxima...nos vemos en el proximo cap y recuerden...

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

PARA UNA HISTORIA MEJOR^^

PARA UNA VIOLETA FELIZ XD

(ok eso lo saque de un comersial ¬¬)


End file.
